doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Hell Revealed II
right|250px|thumb|Hell Revealed II title screen Hell Revealed II (HR2) is a 32-level megawad for Doom II and the sequel to the legendary Hell Revealed. The WAD was authored by a team of 14 members led by Jonas Feragen. It was released in December of 2003. Many have admired this megawad for being quite possibly one of the most difficult wads to date. Hell Revealed II had a long gestation, with development beginning in 1998. On February 14th 2000 a "beta" version of the megawad was released with 15 levels, and two secret levels. A number of demos were recorded on this version. The intention was to release the full megawad that year, but several years passed before Andy Olivera pulled the project together and released the final version. One of the levels, Beyond The Sea, was actually taken from an earlier Andy Olivera WAD, D2200EP1, released in 1998. Differences between Beta and Final versions All the levels in the Beta version made it to the final version, but several levels were moved around: * Hardcore was moved from MAP08 to MAP13. * Excess Meat was moved from MAP11 to MAP18. * Raw Hatred was moved from MAP13 to MAP11. * Mind Trap was moved from MAP14 to MAP19. There is also a second version of the Hell Revealed II Beta, with a wadfile dated to February 15th 2000. Demos recorded on some levels are incompatible between the two versions. Levels *MAP01: IGNITION! by Jonas Feragen *MAP02: High Voltage by Jonas Feragen *MAP03: Shackled by Jonas Feragen *MAP04: Reluctant Pain by Jonas Feragen *MAP05: Insatanity by Jonas Feragen and Derek MacDonald *MAP06: Revival by Mike Watson *MAP07: Not That Simple II by Jonas Feragen *MAP08: Ballistics by Sam Woodman *MAP09: The Siege II by Jonas Feragen *MAP10: Base Blaze by Yashar Garibzadeh *MAP11: Raw Hatred by Mike Watson and Eric James Roberts *MAP12: Anti Static by Michael Reid *MAP13: Hardcore by Jonas Feragen *MAP14: Metal Meltdown by Sam Woodman *MAP15: The Path II by Jonas Feragen *MAP16: The Chapel Of Black Granite by Sam Woodman *MAP17: An Eye For An Eye by Yashar Garibzadeh *MAP18: Excess Meat by Jonas Feragen *MAP19: Mind Trap by Jonas Feragen *MAP20: Fear Of The Dark by Martin Friberg *MAP21: Conflux by Jonas Feragen *MAP22: Sewer Slaughter by Yashar Garibzadeh *MAP23: When The Heavens Fall by Martin Friberg *MAP24: The Inmost Dens III by Sam Woodman and Andy Olivera *MAP25: The End Is Nigh by Pedro Arturo Gomez Blanco, Sam Woodman and Andy Olivera *MAP26: Dis 2000 by Pedro Arturo Gomez Blanco *MAP27: Resistance Remains by Sam Woodman and Andy Olivera *MAP28: Beyond The Sea by Andy Olivera *MAP29: Hell's Cauldron by Jonas Feragen *MAP30: Source Control by Jonas Feragen *MAP31: The Descent II by Mattias Berggren *MAP32: Playground by Jonas Feragen Soundtrack *Map01: "Push on the Gas" by Sam Woodman (1:01) *Map02: "The Saver of the World" by Petter Mårtensen (1:49) *Map03: "Old Bones" by Sam Woodman (5:31) *Map04: "Nyctophobia" by Sam Woodman (2:57) *Map05: "Insatanity" by Sam Woodman (1:56) *Map06: "Dance of Death" by Sam Woodman (2:28) *Map07: "Zombi Rises From His Grave" by Petter Mårtensen (4:53) *Map08: "Lost Soul" by Petter Mårtensen (3:18) *Map09: "Short Circuit" by Sam Woodman (3:45) *Map10: "Base Blaze" by Sam Woodman (2:09) *Map11: "Raw Hatred" by Sam Woodman (3:13) *Map12: "Sweaty Mancubus Armpits" by Sam Woodman (1:01) *Map13: "Killing Spirit" by Sam Woodman (1:37) *Map14: "Thorny Wall" by Petter Mårtensen (4:32) *Map15: "The Temple of Judgment" by Petter Mårtensen (5:26) *Map16: "Ambiance II" by Sam Woodman (2:16) *Map17: "Risen from the Dead" by Petter Mårtensen (3:11) *Map18: "Excess Meat" by Sam Woodman (2:30) *Map19: "Stormy Volcano" by Petter Mårtensen (4:23) *Map20: "Winds of the Destiny" by Petter Mårtensen (5:54) *Map21: "DDT Rides Again" by Sam Woodman (5:18) *Map22: "The Dark (Techno Mix)" by Sam Woodman (7:20) *Map23: "Remains of War" by Petter Mårtensen (3:06) *Map24: "Last Wish" by Petter Mårtensen (3:13) *Map25: "Dance With a Skeleton" by Petter Mårtensen (5:39) *Map26: "Nightmares of the Slaves" by Petter Mårtensen (6:17) *Map27: "Inner Fear" by Petter Mårtensen (3:40) *Map28: "The Pyramid" by Petter Mårtensen (4:11) *Map29: "When the Sun Won't Rise Anymore" by Petter Mårtensen (4:35) *Map30: "The Gateway of Hell" by Sam Woodman (6:25) *Map31: "Damned Spirits" by Petter Mårtensen (3:11) *Map32: "Gutknot' by Petter Mårtensen (1:32) External links *Official site * *Hell Revealed II demos at the Doomed Speed Demos Archive *Hell Revealed II beta demos at the Doomed Speed Demos Archive Category:Megawads Category:2003 WADs Category:PWADs by name Category:Cacoward winners